Diskussion:Tyler und Caroline/@comment-46.115.28.243-20140821061208/@comment-79.233.234.106-20140903120612
Die Entwicklung von Klaroline kann man eigentlich sogar mit der von Delena vergleichen. Er empfindet von Anfang an etwas für sie, sie verabscheut ihn und versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Irgendwann empfindet sie immer mehr für ihn und verliebt sich in ihn. Ja bei Delena trennt sich sich Elena von Stefan und entscheidet sich für Damon. Bei Caroline ist es so ähnlich, man merkt das es von Tyler immer mehr in Richtung Klaus geht. Ja bei der Stefan-Elena-Damon Dreiecksgeschichte springt Elena von dem einem zum anderen Bruder, aber die Geschichten könnte man wirklich miteinander vergleichen! Außerdem welches Mädchen wünscht sich nicht einen Mann der ihr Komplimente macht, ihr durch Kleinigkeiten zeigt das er sie liebt? Außerdem hat Caroline Tyler in der 5.Staffel vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder sie oder die Rache an Klaus und er hat sich für die Rache an Klaus entschieden, was bedeutet das die Liebe der beiden gar nicht so teif geht wie man angenommen hat. In Staffel 5 Folge 11 als Klaus nach Mystic Falls kommt wollte er diesselbe Wahl wie Tyler und er hätte sich für Caroline entschieden, was ja auch bedeuten muss das Klaus Caroline eigentlich ja sogar mehr liebt als es Tyler tut. Seid mal ehrlich wen würdet ihr da an eurer Stelle nehmen? Der der immer versucht euch zu imponieren und versucht euch für sich zu gewinnen oder der, der immer mal wieder abhaut, ja in der 3.Staffel will er die Erschaffungsbindung brechen und in der 4.Staffel ist er auf der Flucht und in der 5.Staffel will er sich an Klaus rächen, aber er hat in dieser Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal an Caroline gedacht! Er war auf der Flucht oder wollte sich in Ordnung bringen oder sich rächen gehen aber in dieser Zeit hat er sich nicht ein mal bei Caroline gemeldet! Mal war er da, mal wieder nicht. Selbst als es Caroline dreckig ging und sie ihn öfters versucht hat in der 4.Staffel zu erreichen, hat er sich nie gemeldet. Außerdem als sie in der 5.Staffel den ´´Fehler´´ mit Klaus begangen hat, hat er ihr das ewig vorgehalten. Sowas ist doch auch keine Basis. Natürlich war das schlimm für ihn, aber das er auch nicht grad ein Unschuldslamm ist, sollte ihm bewusst sein. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht so oft das Gefühl ,dass das mit Forwood sowieso nicht die große Liebe ist oder war. Er hat ihr so gut wie nie gesagt das er sie liebt und bei Klaus wusste sie es ohne das er was sagen musste, das hat er mit ´´Taten´´ oder Kleinigkeiten bewiesen. Überhaupt hat das nichts mit oberflächlich zu tun. Das Klische das jede Frau sich einen Bad-Boy wünscht stimmt nicht mal. Caroline hat immer das gute in Klaus gesehen, weil sie wusste das er nicht nur der böse ist, der versucht jeden umzubringen der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Ich habe alle TVD Staffeln schon mehrmals angeschaut, auch die 5.Staffel und die 1.Staffel TO. Außerdem wird es bei der 2.Staffel The Originals und bei der 6.Staffel Vampire Diaries in der ersten Hälfte noch ein Crossover geben. Ob das Caroline oder wieder Klaus ist, bleibt offen, außerdem erlauben die Storylines der beidem sowieso nicht das die beiden jetzt zusammen kommen. Klaus muss mit Elijah erst einmal gegen seine Eltern kämpfen, dann bleiben da noch Hope, Hayley und auch Marcel und bei Caroline wird schon seit langem gemunkelt das sie und Stefan sich jetzt annähern. Ich würd mal sagen Game over sowohl für Klaroline als auch für Forwood. Ich glaube jetzt sowieso das erst mal Steroline und Clamille oder Klayley an der Reihe sind. Die Pairrings gehn am Ende ja nie so aus wie man es selber gerne hätte.